Bye Dad
by Samandjackforever
Summary: Are you proud of me daddy? Please tell me I did the right thing. Dan and Jan, one shot, Please read and review


Summary- Are you proud of me daddy? Please tell me I did the right thing. (Dan and Jan, one shot, Please read and review)

A/N- Dan and Jan, I heard this song called "hurt" By- Christina Aguilera and had to write this fic!

Bye dad

Janet sighed as she snuggled up closer to Daniel. She loved having him there when she woke up. The moment was disturbed by the phone. Janet grunted as she got up and reached for the phone. "Fraiser." Janet answered into the phone as Daniel woke up.

"Miss Fraiser, we are sorry to tell you that your father has passed away last night. The funeral will be in 3 days and they want you to speak at it." The person on the other line said as Janet gasped and Daniel looked at Janet with a confused look.

"Um, thank you for telling me, bye." Janet hung up the phone as tears threatened to fall. "Hon, what's wrong?" Daniel asked as Janet looked at him with a forced smile, "Nothing, it's nothing." Janet said and Daniel shook his head as Janet's smile fell.

"My dad died last night. My Dad's dead." Janet said with a disbelieving tone in her voice. "Oh Daniel!" Janet broke down as Daniel took her into his arms, "My dad was my hero! He was the only parent I had to lean on! I became a doctor because of him! Oh god Daniel, I miss my dad!" Janet sobbed as Daniel held her.

Daniel and Janet just lay in bed after the tears stopped. Janet was on Daniel and he was stroking her hair. "Tell me about him." Daniel said after a few more moments of silence.

Janet sat up, "My dad was the person I trusted when I was little. My mom died giving birth to me, so my dad was the only one I really knew. He was the doctor, Dr. James Kyle Fraiser. I was his little girl and I love him soo much. Everyday he said that he hoped I would make something of myself," Janet begun as Daniel held her hand.

"I was thirteen years old when he left. I came home from school and called for him but I got no response and when I walked in the kitchen I found a note. It said- To my little Jan, I'm sorry for leaving but I can't raise you the way your mother's mom wants me to. God Jan, I tried and I'm sorry I'm doing this to you. You need to live with your grandparents from your mom's side. Just please find it in your heart to forgive me one day. Love Daddy." Janet said as the memories flooded back.

"For years I felt betrayed and abandoned. I hated him for leaving me with such a witch of a woman to live with. My grandparents from my mom's side beat me a least every night and like an idiot I would sit by the door expecting to be saved, but he never came. It was years before he came back" Janet said as she sighed.

"When he did come back I just went with him. I didn't look at him or say that I loved him. It was like that for a year until I went to college. The night before that we talked." Janet said as she closed her eyes.

_Flashback-_

"Jan, can we talk?" James asked as Janet sighed and sat down, "Whatever." Janet said as James sat next to her. "I was thinking, when I was away from you, about all the mistakes I made when raising you." James began with a sigh, "I missed you so much and I know you hate me now. I left and it was stupid of me to do that. I just wanted you to know, before you go and leave for bigger and better things, that I always loved you and I didn't leave because I felt differently. You're my little girl." James said as tears wielded in his eyes.

"Daddy, I can try to forgive, but you know I'll never forget." Janet said as she hugged James. "God, you're so much like your mother. You have her eyes, smile and beauty." James said as he looked at Janet.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "oh that's my ride, I have to go." Janet said as she got her stuff together. "Bye dad." Janet said as she left, leaving James alone.

_End of flashback-_

"I haven't seen him since. I sent him letters from college but after that I stopped and we lost touch. I should have been a better daughter and have called him. I wish I could do it over." Janet said as she sighed. "I have no clue what to say at the funeral! It's in three days and you're coming with me right?" Janet asked as Daniel nodded, "Yes, of course." Daniel said as Janet kissed him, "Thank you." Janet said as she hugged him.

_At the funeral-_

Daniel put his arm around Janet's shoulders as they walked in the funeral home. Janet was dressed in her Dress Blues and Daniel was wearing Black pants and a black dress jacket.

They walked in the room and sat down in the front row. It was an open coffin ceremony. Janet kept her head down, as if in shame, as her family looked at her oddly. An old woman walked up to them, "Janet? My gosh it's been years!" The old woman said as she tried to hug Janet, but Janet gave her a cold glare.

"After all this time, you want me to hug you? After all the pain you caused me." Janet said calmly as the old woman looked at her with a cold look and walked away, "I thought so." Janet muttered as she looked at Daniel.

"Who was that?" Daniel asked Janet and she sighed, "My grandmother from my mom's side." Janet said and Daniel didn't ask anymore questions after that.

Moments later the priest began to talk. "I would now like to call up James's daughter, Janet Lin Fraiser." The priest said as Janet took a deep breath and walked up to the podium.

"My father was the only man I could have trusted when I was little. Yes, he made some mistakes in the past, but I can say now I forgive him. If only he could forgive me," Janet began as she looked on at the crowd, "I left him and barely kept in touch. I blame myself." Janet said as tears fell down her cheeks. She walked over to the open coffin and kissed her father on the forehead, "I'm so sorry dad. Are you proud of me dad? Please tell me that I did the right things in life so far. Please forgive me for my mistakes that I have made." Janet said as she broke down.

Daniel got up and walked over to her, "Janet come on." Daniel said as Janet cried, "Oh god dad. I love you so much." Janet sobbed as they closed the coffin and began to take it outside for the burial.

_Outside-_

They set the coffin on the thing to lower it into the ground. Janet stood numbly as they lowered the coffin in. She thought about her life and childhood and how much she should thank her father. She didn't even notice when it was over. She just stood there, tears streaming down her face as she wish she could see her father's face one more time.

"Jan?" Janet heard her father whisper to her, "Jan, honey, I'm so proud of you and I forgive you. You'll always be my little girl and I love you Jan." Her father said as his voice disappeared into the wind.

Janet smiled and sighed as her heart was filled with a new sense of joy. Janet looked up and closed her eyes and saw her father looking back into her eyes. She knew he would always be looking after her. Daniel tapped Janet on the shoulder as she looked at him. "Come on, let's go home." Daniel said holding a hand out to Janet. She took his hand with a smile and they left.

END!

Please, REVIEW!!! Reviews make my Stargate SG-1 world spin and more it spins the more fic Ideas I get k?


End file.
